A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!
A Fairly Odd Movie: "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" is a straight-to-television film about The Fairly OddParents with the characters being played by real actors. This movie premiered on July 9, 2011 at 8/7c on Nickelodeon Via Butch Hartman, Twitter - "The official air-date of the FOP LIVE movie is now Sat. July, 9th, 2011! Be there! More info to follow..." as part of the tenth anniversary celebration of The Fairly OddParents.Via Butch Hartman, Twitter - "(2011) will climax with the premiere of the FOP live movie: 'Grow Up Timmy Turner!'" Its runtime (with commercials) was originally set to 90 minutes long''Via Butch Hartman, Twitter'' - "it's 60. With commercials it'll be a 90 minute special." but was 75 minutes with commercials on the night of the premiere. The movie was released on DVD and available for purchase on iTunes the same date. Rebroadcasts on July 10 were 60 minutes long with a number of scenes cut off. Plot Life is pretty magical for 23-year-old Timmy. He's managed to avoid all sorts of responsibilities by staying a kid at heart. He's even maintained his 5th grade status to keep his Fairy Godparents, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof! But when Timmy's childhood friend, Tootie, returns to town, Timmy is forced to deal with new crushy feelings for the once-dorky-now-gorgeous Tootie. Will he have to (*gasp!*) grow up?? But what would happen to his Fairy Godparents?? Tough questions for Timmy, but that's nothing compared to his big time battle with power-hungry evil business trying to take over his beloved Dimmsdale! It just might be time for Timmy Turner to do some growing up.Movie's Official Website, on Nick.com. Information This straight-to-television movie centers on Timmy Turner (Drake Bell, Drake and Josh), but unlike the series, Timmy is no longer a 10-year-old boy — he is 23, still lives at home and still attends the 5th grade! Timmy’s arrested development stems from his desire to keep his beloved fairy godparents, Cosmo (Jason Alexander, Seinfeld, as live-action Cosmo and Daran Norris, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Cosmo) and Wanda (Cheryl Hines, Curb Your Enthusiasm, as live-action Wanda and Susanne Blakeslee, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Wanda), because "Da Rules" dictates that godchildren lose their fairies when they grow up. But when Tootie, (Daniella Monet, Victorious) a nerdy girl who has always had a crush on Timmy, returns to town a beautiful woman, Timmy finds himself having very adult feelings for her. He must decide whether to grow up and be with the woman he loves, or continue acting like a child to keep the fairy godparents he adores. In the meantime, Hugh J. Magnate (Steven Weber, Wings, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The Shining, Masters of Horror: Jenifer), a larger than life oil tycoon, turns his attention to capturing Timmy’s fairies and using their power to fuel his maniacal ambition. On June 3, a promotional behind the scenes trailer premiered on the Internet and Nickelodeon. Many of the characters featured in this trailer include Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda (in both CGI-animated and live action "human" form), Poof (still a baby), Tootie, Vicky, Timmy's Mom and Dad, and Denzel Crocker. Also seen are Jorgen Von Strangle, Chester, and A.J., and Hugh J. Magnate, although none of them are named in the promo. Drake Bell and Daniella Monet will also perform a song together for the movie.Celebuzz - Victorious Cast Talk 2010 Memories, Future Goals It's called "Lookin' Like Magic" Daniella Monet via Twitter:"the song @drakebell and I sing in the new FOP movie is called, Lookin' Like Magic :))" Synopsis The movie opens with a pan over of Timmy Turner's room, which shows a photograph of a young Timmy celebrating his tenth birthday with his parents, as well as a room full of a boyhood objects. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are sleeping in their fishbowl, and awaken to wake up Timmy, who is now a twenty-three-year-old man. The fairies wish him a happy twenty-third birthday, and give him a small gift box. Before Timmy opens it, he tries to get Poof (who is still a baby even after thirteen years) to say his first word, but he just burps loudly into Timmy's face. Timmy opens the gift his fairies gave him and pulls out a pirate sword. Timmy realizes it's time for his annual birthday pirate battle, and a large pirate ship crashes through Timmy's wall. With the help of his fairies, Timmy battles off the pirates in a short action sequence. After Timmy concludes the battle, Jorgen Von Strangle arrives to give Timmy a gift. Inside the gift box is a copy of Da Rules, and Jorgen tells him to read one of the rules inside. Timmy reads off the rule, which outlines how and when a godchild loses their fairies due to age. Timmy has not grown up, not left home, and the only time he risked being in love was when Tootie kissed him thirteen years ago, but it was forced upon him and he did not like it. A thought bubble of geeky ten-year-old Tootie appears near Timmy's head, while he and Jorgen wince. Timmy also says that Tootie moved away and no one ever saw her again. Wanda shows a Love Meter which indicates Timmy is not in love. Jorgen, frustrated, warns Timmy that the longer he keeps his fairies the higher the risk they will be exposed or captured, and then vows to find a way to make Timmy grow up as he poofs away. While eating breakfast, Timmy's parents provide him with their own birthday gifts. Timmy's dad gives him a newspaper with want ads, and his mother gives him home rental listings, which are the same gifts Timmy had been getting for years. Timmy tells his parents that he is never growing up or leaving them, but they insist that he must because they have already sold the house. Timmy quickly wishes the house unsold, which causes a realty agent to change the sale sign outside of the home. Timmy says his goodbyes to his distraught parents as he takes off on his bike. At school, Timmy is still sitting in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class, a fact Crocker himself finds very to be very unusual. The students around Timmy grimace in annoyance as Mr. Crocker spazzes out about Timmy's fairy godparents. Timmy asks Crocker why these fairies have never been seen, and Crocker dares him to make a wish. Timmy wishes for Crocker to have the atomic runs, and he quickly runs out of the classroom toward the bathroom. While Crocker is gone, Timmy entertains his classmates by opening up his bookbag, causing dodgeballs to magically fly out. His classmates run out of the room and pelt the Hall Monitor with dodgeballs. Timmy walks with several classmates he is friends with, their names being Katie, Mouse, Ravi, and Howie (only one of them, Mouse, is referred to by name in the film), as they get to leave school early thanks to Timmy wishing up a tornado warning on an otherwise sunny day. While riding his bike from school through Dimmsdale Park, Timmy speaks with his fairies on his phone. However, Timmy catches sight of a beautiful girl in a teal shirt adorned with a peace symbol transfer, and he is so lovestruck by her that he crashes his bike into a mail box. Timmy's fairies poof up next to him to check and make sure he is alright. In the park, the Mayor of Dimmsdale stands with Chompy the Goat and is making a speech. He introduces Hugh J. Magnate Jr., the CEO of Magnate Power, who promises the citizens of "Dummsdale" reasonably affordable and dirty power after he tears down the park and turns it into an oil well hotel complex. While the crowd applauds Magnate, the girl Timmy saw earlier speaks up in protest against Magnate, who sends his goons after her. She leaps over a police barrier and chains herself to the Dimmsdale Dogwood, a tree she used to climb in her childhood. Magnate mocks her as a tree-hugger outsider, but the girl says she is from Dimmsdale and that her name is Tootie. This causes Timmy to spit out his drink in surprise, and another thought bubble of geeky Tootie appears near him, but he does not grimace this time. Magnate sends his bulldozers to crush the Dogwood tree, and Tootie along with it if she doesn't move. Timmy wishes the bulldozers to break down, Magnate's chainsaws to turn into balloons, and then for Chompy the Goat to eat Magnate's pants. While the crowd laughs at Magnate, Timmy runs over to meet Tootie. She still remembers who he is, and appears to still quite obviously like him. Timmy tells Tootie that he is still in school, and she takes it to mean he is an educated man, unaware he means elementary school. Timmy and Tootie hug, but soon a strange feeling causes Timmy to make an excuse about a sunburn to get away from Tootie. Meanwhile in his limo, Magnate is yelling at his assistant Janice about his plan being ruined, when he suddenly gets a phone call from a mysterious voice, which turns out to be Crocker as he is given away by his mother calling him for dinner. Crocker tells Magnate to meet him at the corner of Hall and Oats at a restaurant called The Alley. That night, Magnate arrives at The Alley, a Chinese restaurant, and meets with Crocker who explains to him that Magnate's problems at the park were caused by Timmy Turner's fairies. Magnate believes that the only thing that is powerful enough to stop him is magical fairies, and agrees to fund Crocker's plans for an Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, a prison for harnessing their powers. They laugh evilly, but end up sharing a piece of spaghetti which Crocker didn't plan for. Back at Timmy's house, his fairies are questioning him on his weird behavior. Timmy thinks he is sick because his stomach is in knots and his heart is racing. Wanda says he has been acting that way since he saw Tootie in the park yesterday. Timmy admits that he admires Tootie for being brave and sure of herself, and Wanda realizes that he is falling in love with Tootie and is at risk of losing his fairies forever. Just then, Timmy's dad calls him from below and says that Tootie is there. Outside, Timmy's parents tell Tootie they have already married her off to their son, and shower her with wedding gifts. Tootie politely explains she is just there to see Timmy, and then notices him escaping out his window. Timmy makes his way through the city, spinning a yo-yo to try to keep himself distracted, but Tootie catches up with him, and asks him if he wants to go to the waterfront and share a smoothie. Timmy gives in, as smoothies are his weakness, while Cosmo and Wanda monitor the love meter, which is quickly rising. They call Timmy on his phone and offer him help, but Timmy says he is alright while Tootie drags him off to the lake. The song "Lookin' Like Magic" plays in the background while Timmy and Tootie ride a two-seat bike together. Timmy and Tootie ride by the lake, where Crocker and Magnate spy on them nearby while disguising themselves with wikipedia:Groucho Marx glasses. While having a picnic together, Tootie offers Timmy tickets to various boring adult-themed operas, but Timmy looks reluctant, so Tootie offers up flying a kite together instead, to which Timmy happily agrees. Crocker and Magnate go over plans for a fairy capturing ray-gun while the Dragonspy takes flight. Tootie starts running with the kite and laughing happily while the unsuspecting Timmy is knocked on the ground and dragged along, losing his hat. Back at Magnate Power, Crocker and Magnate further develop plans for the fairy capturing raygun. Timmy and Tootie are sharing dinner together at a fancy restaurant. Timmy is about to wish for a new hat, but instead of Cosmo and Wanda granting the wish, Tootie "grants" it instead by quickly pulling out a gift for Timmy, which inside has a new pink hat of a different style. Tootie tells Timmy that her wish is to clean up the park around the Dimmsdale Dogwood so that it is like what they were in their childhood. Timmy is taken aback by her unselfish wish, while Wanda measures the love meter rising again, and decides its time to spring into action. She and Cosmo turn into human waiters (played by Cheryl Hines and Jason Alexander respectively) who disrupt the dinner by pouring food all over Tootie. While she politely excuses herself, the restaurant Maitre D' (played by series creator Butch Hartman) scolds the human Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy also questions their intentions, and then wishes the mess off Tootie (much to her surprise in the bathroom) and also makes another secret wish. Timmy brings Tootie to the Dimmsdale Park, where it is revealed he used the wish to completely renovate the park. The local children also notice the change, and quickly flock to the park to play. Timmy and Tootie sit in the Dogwood tree, nearby a heart with "Tootie+Timmy" is carved into the tree (possibly a reference to the episode "Love Struck!"). Nearby, human Cosmo and Wanda watch sadly while pushing Poof in a baby carriage. Timmy snaps his fingers, and Cosmo reluctantly grants a wish which makes the Dogwood tree blossom above Timmy and Tootie's heads. However, just as they are about to kiss, Wanda cries out, causing Timmy to look back and fall out of the tree. Tootie flips down from the tree and begins to suspect Timmy is hiding something from her, such as another girlfriend or a previous bad relationship. Since Timmy cannot explain his situation to Tootie, she becomes upset and yells at him "Grow up, Timmy Turner!", before running away sobbing and leaving a distraught Timmy collapsed on the grass. Cosmo and Wanda change back to their normal forms. While angrily storming away through the city, Tootie notices a bunny lost in the city. She tries to pick it up, but it springs a trap. She is kidnapped by Hugh J. Magnate's goons and taken into his limo, where Magnate reveals that the bunny was working for him, and both he and the bunny laugh wickedly at the horrified Tootie. Timmy's classmates witnessed Tootie getting kidnapped, and sprint off to warn Timmy. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof also witness Tootie's capture, and while Cosmo and Wanda celebrate at first, a long hard stare by Poof brings out their guilt, and they too set out to tell Timmy of Tootie's peril. Before the fairies can do that, however, they are sighted and captured by Mr. Crocker using the raygun he and Magnate built. Back at the park, Timmy's school friends tell him of Tootie's capture. Timmy decides to simply wish Tootie back, but when nothing happens, and a help message magically appears on his bookbag, Timmy realizes that his fairies have also been captured. Timmy steals a dirtbike in order to get to Magnate's headquarters. Meanwhile, Magnate tells Tootie that she is bait for Timmy, as she is brought down into his subterranean evil lair. Magnate brings Tootie into his evil lair, which resembles a horrific Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, and places her into a ball cage suspended in the air. While overhearing his ranting about fairies, Tootie recognizes Mr. Crocker, and also notices the fairies trapped inside the Atomic Fairy Incarcerator. Magnate uses a remote which draws powers directly from the fairies, allowing him to make any wish he pleases. He wishes for a bottomless ball pit, and Mr. Crocker tests it out on one of Magnate's goons. Tootie cries out that Magnate's wishes are hurting the fairies. After seeing that the bottomless ball pit works, Magnate promptly betrays Crocker and wishes him into the ballpit. At Magnate Power, Cosmo and Wanda mock Magnate for not being nearly half the man Timmy is, nor a real supervillain, prompting Magnate to make more wishes such as a huge mustache, a buff upper body, and turning the action figure he stole from Mouse early into an actual robot servant. While Magnate continues to make errant wishes, severely weakening the fairies, Tootie notices the cage unlock switch below her and reaches for it. The unlock switch is just out of her reach, but Tootie finds Timmy's yo-yo in his coat that he had given her right before their fight, and uses it to reach the switch and unlock the cage. While Magnate is distracted by his wishing, Tootie escapes from her prison. Inside the evil lair, Tootie makes her way across a rope bridge suspended above the bottomless pit, while Magnate continues to make useless wishes, prompting his annoyed assistant Janice to leave him. Timmy steps out of the elevator, and Magnate orders his robot servant to attack Timmy. The robot fires a laser at Timmy, which misses, and hits the rope bridge instead, leaving Tootie suspended over the ball pit and hanging for dear life. Magnate drops the remote, and it gets lost underneath steam from a broken pipe. Timmy notices his captured fairies, and hears Tootie calling him for help. He tries to wish the bottomless pit of balls into pillows, but Wanda explains their magic is being rerouted. Timmy battles the robot servant while Tootie warns him of what happened to Mr. Crocker, who is still falling through the ball pit (and now has a case of pink-eye). Timmy manages to disable the robot by removing its batteries, and then swings on a rope to rescue Tootie. However, Timmy's fairies have had their life forces almost completely drained, and are looking pale and dying. As Timmy tries to figure out a way to free his fairies, Magnate corners him, and begins to form energy from the fairies with his hands to blast Timmy into oblivion. Realizing he now has no other choice, Timmy decides its time to grow up. He reaches over to Tootie, admits his love for her, and embraces her into a long passionate kiss, which causes Magnate's wishes to begin to reverse, and Timmy's fairies life force to return, as Timmy is now becoming grown-up. However, this now means that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof must return to Fairy World. Timmy says goodbye to his fairies as they slowly disappear. Magnate frets about losing his magic power, but Timmy tells him it was neither of theirs to begin with. Timmy and Tootie leave together while Magnate fumbles with his remote. After handing it to his assistant Janice, she uses the remote to shock him, leaving him smoking and shocked on the ground. Two newspapers are shown, one detailing that Magnate was locked up in an insane asylum as nobody believed him about the fairies, while another shows that Janice took over Magnate's company and pledges to use clean energy. While reading the newspapers in Dimmsdale Park, Tootie congratulates Timmy for saving the dogwood tree and winning her heart. She also still knows about Timmy's fairies, and shows her amazement that he had to keep them secret all those years. Timmy seems saddened, and wishes that he could see them once again. Jorgen appears from behind the tree and tells Timmy that he has a big surprise for him. Timmy and Tootie are brought to Fairy World and before the Fairy Council, who reveal to Timmy that a new rule has been put into Da Rules, called the "Timmy Turner Loophole". Due to Timmy's undying love of his fairies, as well as his many services to Fairy World in years past, Timmy is allowed to keep his fairies forever on the condition that he uses their wishes for unselfish purposes. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reunite with Timmy, and then they are properly introduced to Tootie. Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Tootie are ready to start their new lives together running a business called "Wishful Thinking" from out of a pink van, but in reality it is a front for using the fairies magic to bring better changes to the world. While they are about to depart, Poof says his first words to Timmy and Tootie (voiced by American Idol judge Randy Jackson): "Yo, man. This gonna be so cool, man. We're going to be bumpin', man. Tryin' to help the boys out. You know how we do it. You feel me, dawg?" Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, together a new family, drive off in the van with Timmy at the wheel. Suddenly, the van lifts off into the sky, turns around, and flies at the camera as the movie ends. Additional information , released at San Diego Comic Con 2010.]] Cast *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner *Daniella Monet as Tootie *Steven Weber as Hugh J. Magnate Jr. *Jason Alexander as Live-action Cosmo *Cheryl Hines as Live-action Wanda *Daran Norris as Mr. Turner / Animated Cosmo (voice) *Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda (voice) *Tara Strong as Poof (voice - baby noises) *Randy Jackson as Poof (voice - spoken) *Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Turner *Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle *David Lewis as Denzel Crocker *Jesse Reid as A.J. *Chris Anderson as Chester *Devon Weigel as Vicky *Christie Laing as Janice (Magnate's assistant) *Olivia Steele-Falconer as Katie (Timmy's classmate) *Darien Provost as Howie (Timmy's classmate) *Qayam Devji as Ravi (Timmy's classmate) *Diego Martinez as Mouse (Timmy's classmate) *Butch Hartman as Maitre D' (restaurant waiter) *Serge Houde as the Mayor of Dimmsdale *Nicola Anderson as Realtor *Keith Blackman Dallas as Dozer Operator *Lee Tichon as Goon #1 *Osmond L. Bramble as Goon #2 *Judith Maxie as Fairy Elder #1 *John Innes as Fairy Elder #2 *Raugi Yu as Asian Waiter Songs *Lookin' Like Magic Reception This movie attracted 5.8 million viewers on its premiere night. It is also the top-rated broadcast on cable networks for the week ending on July 10, 2011. The film's ratings were highest for The Fairly OddParents movies since its preceding special Wishology, a trilogy film which attained 4.0 million, 3.6 million, and 4.1 million viewers for its three parts "The Big Beginning", "The Exciting Middle Part", and "The Final Ending", respectively, during its premiere broadcast during May 1–3, 2009. References See also *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (DVD) *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (transcript) External links *Official FOP movie website *Official FOP movie press site *Grow Up, Timmy Turner Wiki *Exclusive: Nickelodeon Orders Live-Action Movie Adaptation of The Fairly Oddparents at TVGuide.com *Nick’s The Fairly OddParents Comes to Life in First-Ever, Live-Action TV Movie Adaptation, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! at Nick and More.com * Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Episodes Category:TV movies Category:Specials Category:Season 8